The present invention relates to the field of hydrocarbon upgrading processes. In another aspect, the invention relates to the oligomerization of olefins.
It is known in the art to oligomerize olefins in the presence of an acidic catalyst to diesel fuel range hydrocarbons. As gasoline fuel specifications become more stringent concerning sulfur content, aromatic content and Reid vapor pressure ("RVP"; defined as the vapor pressure of a hydrocarbon at 100.degree. F. (37.8.degree. C.) in pounds per square inch absolute and measured using ASTM test method D-323), the demand for diesel fuel could significantly increase. Therefore, development of a process for oligomerizing olefins to diesel fuel range hydrocarbons wherein the quality of the diesel fuel produced is enhanced, would be a significant contribution to the art and to the economy.